criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Death Comes to Lunch
Death Comes to Lunch is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-seventh case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred eighth case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Wolf Street district of Concordia. Plot After Chief Wright reported the death of Clarissa Rochester, head of the Bank of Concordia, in her residence after organizing a luncheon, Isaac and the player went there and found her poisoned body. Mid-investigation, the bank reported that someone had broken into Clarissa's vault. Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood turned out to be responsible for the incident and was arrested. Later, Francine, the victim's maid, demanded that Larry Rochester be arrested after he sexually assaulted her. Eventually, the team collected enough evidence to arrest Francine for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Francine admitted to the crime. She said that she and Clarissa were having a secret romance when the victim dumped her to adopt an orphan. Unable to let her go, she mixed her champagne with a poisonous plant during the luncheon in order to pin the murder on a guest. Judge Lawson sentenced her to 20 years in jail. After the trial, Samuel had agreed to give Isaac and the player information about the Rochesters' activities in exchange for lesser charges. He pointed them to the terrace, where he had forgotten a camera with incriminating pictures. After finding the camera, the team retrieved a film roll which (per Diego) proved that Horatio Rochester had met with Vittorio Capecchi. Horatio said that he had bought Vittorio's lands without knowing his scheme and with the approval of the city council. The team talked to Deputy Mayor Hwang, who refused to investigate the accusations without solid evidence. Meanwhile, Charlie and the player helped Maddie recover from her hangover and she allowed Charles to live in her house's spare room. Following these events, Evie reported that Clarissa's death had pushed the bank to crisis, causing the stock market to collapse. Summary Victim *'Clarissa Rochester' (found poisoned in her salon) Murder Weapon *'Poisonous Plant' Killer *'Francine' Suspects FrancineProfMOTP.png|Francine HRochesterProfMOTPC208.png|Horatio Rochester LarryRochesterProfMOTP.png|Larry Rochester SWRidgewoodProfMOTPC208.jpg|Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood SHwangProfMOTPC208.png|Sandra Hwang Quasi-suspect(s) MO'MalleyProfMOTPQ.png|Madeline O'Malley Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge of botany. *The killer eats golden caviar. *The killer uses hair pomade. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Death Comes to Lunch (Slider).png|Victim's Residence Party_Table_Case37Crimescene.png|Party Table Rooftop_Terrace_Case37Crimescene.png|Rooftop Terrace Rooftop_Buffet_Case37Crimescene.png|Rooftop Buffet The_Victims_Vault_Case37Crimescene.png|The Victim's Vault Vault_Drawers_Case37Crimescene.png|Vault Drawers Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Residence. (Clues: Victim's Book Signature, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Clarissa Rochester; New Suspect: Francine) *Talk to Francine about what happened. (Prerequisite: Victim's Residence investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rooftop Terrace) *Investigate Rooftop Terrace. (Prerequisite: Francine interrogated; Clues: Threatening Note, Pot Debris) *Examine Threatening Note. (Result: Gold Flakes) *Analyze Gold Flakes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats golden caviar) *Examine Pot Debris. (Result: Gold Pieces) *Examine Gold Pieces. (Result: Golden Coin; New Suspect: Larry Rochester) *Question Larry Rochester about the victim. (Prerequisite: Golden Coin unraveled) *Examine Signature. (Result: Horatio Rochester's Signature; New Suspect: Horatio Rochester) *Ask Horatio Rochester about the victim. (Prerequisite: Horatio Rochester's Signature identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Poisonous Plant; Attribute: The killer has knowledge of botany) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Victim's Vault. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Photograph, Magnifying Glass, Victim's Box) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Writing) *Confront Larry Rochester about the victim's threat. (Prerequisite: Writing unraveled; Profile updated: Larry has knowledge of botany and eats golden caviar) *Examine Magnifying Glass. (Result: Samuel WR; New Suspect: Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood) *Ask Mr Waldorf-Ridgewood about his magnifying glass in the vault. (Prerequisite: Samuel WR decoded; Profile updated: Samuel has knowledge of botany) *Examine Victim's Box. (Result: Victim's Letters) *Analyze Victim's Letters. (12:00:00) *Confront Francine about the victim planning to dismiss her. (Prerequisite: Victim's Letters analyzed; Profile updated: Francine has knowledge of botany and eats golden caviar; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Party Table) *Investigate Party Table. (Prerequisite: Francine interrogated; Clues: Broken Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Decorative Plate; New Suspect: Sandra Hwang) *Talk to the Deputy Mayor about her ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Decorative Plate unraveled) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Crushed Plant) *Analyze Crushed Plant. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair pomade) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profiles updated: Francine uses hair pomade, Larry uses hair pomade *Investigate Vault Drawers. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Leaflet, Locked Box, Perfume) *Examine Torn Leaflet. (Result: Adoption Leaflet) *Talk to Horatio Rochester about Clarissa's adoption plans. (Prerequisite: Adoption Leaflet unraveled; Profile updated: Horatio eats golden caviar) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Recording Device) *Analyze Recording Device. (09:00:00) *Confront Samuel about breaking into Clarissa's vault. (Prerequisite: Recording Device analyzed; Profile updated: Horatio has knowledge of botany and uses hair pomade) *Examine Perfume. (Result: Blue Substance) *Examine Blue Substance. (Result: Nasal Spray) *Question the Deputy Mayor about the apology gift. (Prerequisite: Nasal Spray identified under microscope; Profile updated: Sandra uses hair pomade) *Investigate Rooftop Buffet. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Mortar and Pestle, Bowling Bag) *Examine Mortar and Pestle. (Result: Leaf Fragments) *Analyze Leaf Fragments. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Bowling Bag. (Result: Champagne Flute) *Analyze Champagne Flute. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Run for Your Money (1/6). (No stars) A Run for Your Money (1/6) *See what Samuel has to say. (Available after unlocking A Run for Your Money) *Investigate Rooftop Terrace. (Prerequisite: Samuel interrogated; Clue: Samuel's Camera) *Examine Samuel's Camera. (Result: Film Roll) *Analyze Film Roll. (09:00:00) *Confront Horatio Rochester about his association with Vittorio Capecchi. (Prerequisite: Film Roll analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Inform the Deputy Mayor about the deal between Vittorio and Horatio. (Prerequisite: Horatio interrogated; Reward: Fancy Waistcoat) *See if Maddie has recovered from her bender. (Available after unlocking A Run for Your Money) *Investigate Victim's Residence. (Prerequisite: Maddie interrogated; Clue: Box of Crockery) *Examine Box of Crockery. (Result: Ginger Storm) *Analyze Ginger Storm. (06:00:00) *Give the hangover cure to Maddie. (Prerequisite: Ginger Storm analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Party Table. (Prerequisite: Maddie interrogated; Clue: Broken Gift) *Examine Broken Gift. (Result: Charlie's Gift) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *In Chapter 1, a quote from Hamlet is mentioned. *In the "Bank Vault" crime scene, a satirical version of Girl with a Pearl Earring can be seen. *The premise of the brink of a crisis and the collapse of Wolf Street's stock market, revealed at the end of the case, is an allusion to the Panic of 1873. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *This case, along with Graveyard Shift, are the cases where the suspects have the same weight and the same blood type with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Wolf Street